Princess meets Dragon
by Black Phoneix
Summary: Have your mother ever tell you that someday you will meet prince charming. A prince that will be there for your every need. My did but she never told me that my prince is a hot-headed, sometimes ignorant, yet sweet, and caring dragon prince. "Remember what I say Lucy, every princess has its own fairy tale ending."
1. Prologue

**Well, as you can see, this would be my first time writing a Natsu and Lucy story, or even writing a REAL story since I've usually written one-shots of different characters from different shows. I want this story to be mature and well-develop to other readers so they can enjoy it. Basically, if one you fanfiction lovers could just PM on helping me with this story, I will be very grateful. I need a second-hand person to help me with my grammar and make this story step by step, and not fast. I want this story to be taken as one of the best story I ever written. Please, just PM if you'll be glad to offer me a hand. I know the first chapter is short but still review. Now my first ever written NaLu story starts right now. Enjoy!**

Prologue

_"Mommy, mommy, will I ever meet a prince!" exclaimed the little girl. Her mid-length blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail. Her pretty butterfly dress flowed around her like water, and a ghost of a smile played around her soft pink lips. Her brown eyes were bearing into her mother's as she watched her mother smiles._

_"Of course Lucy, as you know, prince charming is always around here." Her mother replies. Lucy smiled grew even wider and her brown eyes were shining. She cannot wait until she finally meets her prince charming. _

_"If I ever meet him will I become like Cinderella or Snow White?" asks the petite blonde. Her mother's smile faltered for a minute then it came back again. Layla, Lucy's mother, taps her daughter's nose playfully._

_"Remember what I say Lucy, every princess has its own fairy tale ending." Layla stated as she watches her daughter furrows her eyebrows. Lucy licks her bottom lip and sat next to her mother. "How did you get your fairy tale ending? Mommy" Layla gave her daughter a bashful smile. Her eyes twinkling with delight. _

_"I will tell you that story another time" Layla said. Lucy pouted at her mother or should she say 'mommy', and clenches her fist. _

_"But mommy," Lucy whines, "I want to know now!" Layla took her daughter into her arms and set Lucy down into her lap. Layla hands intertwine with her daughter's. "Now, now, Lucy, I know you want to know, but I tell you when the time comes." Lucy gave her mother one last pout before smiling._

_"Mommy, do you think my prince charming will be cute?" Lucy asked while smiling. Her mother shot her daughter a glare, but Lucy was still too young to know what a glare is. Layla let out a sigh before patting her daughter's head and stroking Lucy's blonde hair. _

_"Lucy, you're going to make a wonderful princess," Her mother said. "Your prince charming will be a handsome fellow that you will fell head-over-heels with." Lucy tilted her head to the side and quirked an eyebrow. _

_"Mommy I really don't know what you be talking about." Lucy replied to her mother, matter-of-factly. _

_"You will when the time comes." Her mother said giving Lucy another pure grin. "Because sweetie every princess has a prince charming, and every story will end differently, remember that." _

_"Mommy, you know, you're weird." Lucy sang. Her mother just laughs. _

_"Little did Lucy know that her prince charming will be a dense, stubborn, yet lovable dragon? Or should I say pinky hair knight. Whose hair is actually salmon." Said the narrator. _


	2. Chapter 1

**Well, thanks to those people who review on the prologue. I was really ecstatic that I have people who will support this story. I'm still looking for a second-hand person to help me with this story, but I hope that I will do a great job on this story. I don't want this story to become fast-moving-quick plot. I hate when people does that, that's why I want to take this story step by step. Please review and follow/favorite this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail and if I did then there will be more episodes and not a cliffhanger. **

**On to the story!**

"Happy Birthday, Lucy!" exclaimed the blunette as she handed her present to her best blonde friend. Lucy gave her best friend a bashful smile and there were a tint of red spread across her cheeks.

"Thank you Levy-_chan_," Lucy said. Her blonde, long, straight hair was pulled back in a pony-tail; she was wearing a camel pants with a black and gray tank-top. Her eyes were beaming with delight as her present was in between her hands. Lucy played with the yellow polka-dot bow on top of her blue wrap paper. Her hands delicately touched the bow and started unwrapping the present. Pieces by pieces of blue wrap paper were on the floor. Currently the two best friends are attending Fairy Tail Academy. The school was _alright_ to Lucy, but wasn't the best school in the world. But she loved the people here and how well-behave they are, well, sometimes.

"Here's my present Lucy-_san_," The small little blue-headed child said. Her brown eyes watched Lucy curiously as she handed in her present this time. Lucy couldn't help but think how adorable little-Wendy is. Her dark blue hair wrapped around in a bun, her cute polka-dot green and white dress. And her soft small little fist was curled up in a fetus position. Lucy couldn't help but smile. Wendy was just _too_ cute!

"Thank you Wendy," Wendy couldn't help but gave Lucy a small nod. Now all around her-people started to give Lucy presents-she got one from Mira, Ezra, Loki, Gray, Elf-Man, and even Gajeel, which was _surprising _to her. She never expected, _the_ Gajeel, to give her present.

_I wonder if he did something to it._ Lucy thought.

Well, Lucy thought was being ignorant so she kept her closed. Lucy's brown chocolate orbs darted to Levy-chan, who was staring in awe, at the Gajeel. Lucy couldn't help but gush as well with her best friend.

_Ah, young love. I wonder if I will find my prince charming. Levy-chan already found hers. _The blonde thought.

Lucy _did_ have a childhood friend who used to come and play with her a lot. The guy was a super _klutz; _he would always talk with food in his mouth, which _would_ always disgust her. He had a huge-no not the word for it-huge enormously appetite. He would always say these _idiotic_ things to her, when she feels highly upset. And most of all, he was surprisingly the _densest_ person she had ever met. Now what was his name…..? It was umm-.

"Okay class, we have a new student and his name is Natsu." The teacher said. Her soft lips were curled into an inane smile.

Yeah, that was it, his name was _Natsu_.

"Wait, What!?"

All around her, everybody started staring at her _including _Natsu, her childhood friend, and use-to-be-crush.

**Ha, bet you never thought I will stop here. I wanted to leave some cliffhanger all of the sudden. I wonder what Lucy thought of Natsu. Yeah, I made Natsu, Lucy's childhood friend, which she ****_once _****has feelings for. Hope you'll like my small little ****_chappy_**** for ya. **

**This chapter was sponsor by:**

**The boomerang cleanser. It's a boomerang that cleanse. **


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm back with the second chapter of Princess meets Dragon. I love, love, loved, your reviews guys. See, this is why I love fanfiction. Your reviews guys, makes me think that I'm doing a good job with the story – and I really don't need a second-hand person. I don't want to move the story fast; I hate it when people do that. For example, Lucy does not like Natsu on the first chapter but in the fourth chapter, they get together. I don't like that. Then you're moving the story and plot fast. I don't want my story to be like that, I hope. Well, remember to follow/favorite, and most importantly, to REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: Seriously, do you really think I will own Fairy Tail. If you do, then why would I write a story on fanfiction? But, in my dreams, want to own Fairy Tail.**

**On to the story!**

"Wait, What!?" Everybody eyes were on Lucy _including_ Natsu, her childhood friend, and use-to-be crush. Lucy just kept staring at Natsu, wide eyes, her jaw hung open. She didn't think that _Natsu_, little Natsu, will be here – at Fairy Tail Academy. Was today her worst nightmare? What the heck!

"Is something wrong, Lucy?" The teacher asked. The teacher was highly annoyed that Lucy has to disrupt her class. While as Lucy just stared bewildered. She cannot believe that Natsu came to this school.

"Lucy-_san_, I think you should sit down," Wendy said. Lucy was still in awe-shock but sat down next to her best friend, Levy-_chan. _After that awkward moment, the teacher cleared her throat, pretending that nothing even happen.

"Natsu, I want you to take a seat next to Lucy."

_Oh you have got to be kidding me. _Lucy thought. Natsu walked towards the blonde and sat down in his desk. Lucy couldn't help but admire how Natsu grown. He was_ so_ much tanner, he grew muscles, and his onyx eyes were so – so damn _sexy_. Natsu took a sneak glance at the blonde, and gave her a small smile. Heat spread across the girl's face. She chewed on her bottom lip then looked away as if nothing happen.

Natsu quirked an eyebrow, "you're so weird, _Luigi_."

Lucy eyes twitched and her jaw clenched. But she will try to be polite. "It's _Lucy_, not _Luigi_."

Natsu watched the girl, drumming his fingers on the desk; he can tell that the girl is getting irritated as time goes by.

"Can you stop that?" Lucy hiss. Natsu bit the inside of his cheek – he find this girl – pretty interesting.

"Why, is this irritating to you, _Lucky_?" Natsu asked, smirking confidently. Lucy eyes twitched and her jaw clenched again. She _would_ snap at him, but the teacher will send her to the office.

"Yes it does bother me," She huff. "And for the last time it's _Lucy_." Natsu gave the blonde a toothy grin, and he could of sworn their was a _faint _blush. But, that's probably his imagination.

"Sorry _Luigi-chan_," Natsu snickered. Lucy nostrils flared, and gave the boy a glare – shooting daggers at him dangerously.

_He wants to play the I-don't-know-your-name game – then I – might as well join in. _She thought.

Lucy gave Natsu an evil grin. "So Natsu, tell me why your hair is pink."

Natsu eyes twitched and his jaw clenched. "It's actually _salmon_."

Lucy smirked at him, "that's not what I see, _pinky_." Lucy could tell that Natsu was getting angry because she can see smoke coming out of his ears. She chuckled to herself.

_Score one for Lucy._ She thought.

"Look, sorry for calling you Luigi," Natsu stated, "now can you please stop calling me _pinky_, Lucy." Lucy jaw hung open, her eyes wide, was he actually apologizing? You have got to be kidding, after she _hit_ his _sore _spot. Apparently, he is apologizing, but why now – after all that fun she was having.

Pause.

Did she just say _fun_? This is literature class, were not suppose to have fun. Lucy mentally gave herself a slap.

_This is the first time I ever had fun in literature. _She thought.

Just as Lucy was about to accept his apology, the bell rang.

"Okay class, you may go, but don't forget tonight's homework." The teacher said.

What the hell. She wasn't even paying attention today, all because of _Natsu_.

"Well, I still hope you can forgive me, _Lucky-Luigi_." Natsu said. The corner of his lips formed a smirk. He grabbed all of his things and left the classroom.

"Arrogant bastard." Lucy scoffs. But a _small_ smile crept upon the girl's face.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. I hope I didn't rush anything between Lucy and Natsu. Like I said before, I want to take this plot step by step. Ah, Natsu and Lucy are so **_**cute**_** – having this silly banter. Please review and press that follow/ favorite button. Thanks to all those review on the last chapter.**

**Solve this riddle and you'll win a hundred-million dollars. (Like I will ever pay you that much.) **

**What can you catch but not throw? I will reveal the answer on the next chapter, bye!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm back and better than ever baby. Ha, I really need to stop acting foolish. Guys, this amazing thing just happen to me: I have a second-hand person helping me with the story. This person's name is xxAniAminexx. Thank you so much for helping me and we will get along great. Now with my author skills and her author skills, this story will blow your mind away. Ahhhhh, I just can't stop smiling, I'm so excited that I have another co-author. *sticks tongue out* this chapter is about how Lucy and Natsu met. I hope you like it. Oh and special thanks to those fifteen reviewers and fourteen favorites. I forgot how many followers I have on this story, Teheee, silly me. **

**xxAniAnimexx: You know you talk so much.**

**Black Phoenix: I know but I'm just so happy, thank you again.**

**xxAniAnimexx: No problem. I mean were both authors. Let's make this story rock, kay.**

**Black Phoenix: Oh, the answer to the riddle is cold.**

**XxAniAnimexx: Why, did you give them an easy riddle?**

***Black Phoenix shrugged her shoulder***

**xxAniAnimexx: We hope you like the story.**

**Black Phoenix: Yeah!**

**On to the story!**

_A small petite blonde hair girl was in the park, on the swings, crying her eyes out. She kept on crying and crying, even her mother could not make her atop crying. Lucy kept on sobbing, how come she didn't have any friends? Why do those people have to be mean to her? How come these kids ditched her? Didn't they say they wanted to play with her? So, why did they have to be mean to adorable little- Lucy? _

"_Why are you crying?" asked the small boy. Lucy eyes fluttered open and stared at the boy – who was her age- next to her. Lucy blinked a few as if it was obvious. _

"_My friends said they were going to play with me," Lucy stated, "But when I got to the park they've walked away from me. I wanted to know why, but they just laughed at me. They called me mean name like ugly, stupid, and even the worst one: fat." Natsu gave the blonde a sympathetic smile. He walked towards her and sat next to her by the swings. Layla – Lucy's mother – watched the two, and a ghost of a smile played her lips. _

"_I will play with you," Natsu said. Lucy stopped sobbing and stared at the stranger. She blinked a few time before comprehending what the boy just said. She smiled big and wide, there was a faint blush across her cheek. _

"_You'll really play with me!" exclaimed Lucy. Her smiled did not faltered but she did doubt that he would trick her. Natsu smile big and wide, he elbowed her playfully, before standing up. He stood in front of Lucy while the sun was going down. _

"_Of course I'll play with you." Natsu said crossing his arms. "Didn't I say that?" Natsu was the kind of person keeping his word. The corner of Lucy's mouth smiled, and she ran to hug Natsu. _

"_Thank you, umm, pinky." Lucy said while smiling. Natsu arched an eyebrow and his jaw clenched with annoyance. _

"_It's actually salmon and my name is Natsu." He said. Lucy put her soft, short arms around Natsu's waist. Natsu turned beet red form her action. But Lucy did not notice. _

"_My name is Lucy!" She exclaimed. Natsu scratched the back of his head and still Lucy's arm was locked around his waist. It somewhat felt uncomfortable with Lucy. Natsu felt suddenly hot and the air got thicker. _

"_W-W-Well n-nice t-to m-meet y-y-you L-Lucy." Natsu said. He cursed to himself for his stuttering. Lucy quirked an eyebrow before throwing her head back and laugh. Natsu was a little too cute for her liking. _

"_Natsu you're cute when you're nervous." Lucy stated a matter-of-factly. Natsu let stomped his foot and let out an "hmph." Lucy laughed louder – yep – he was just so cute. _

_It's has been a month since Lucy and Natsu met. They would always go to each other's house, always share food, always sing loudly together, always would try to make each other blush, and always have fun together! Lucy was so happy that she has met him. She admires and learns from Natsu so much. It's like he was her other half that she didn't know about. Natsu was so fun and does not even play by the rules. He would always do things his way. Even though they were so not compatible, Lucy enjoys having Natsu around her. She would always feel empty if he's not here to play with her. And every time she sees him with some other girl, she would have a burning sensation in her chest. It stung her very badly. She even told her mother that, but her mother just smiles at her. She didn't even told Lucy what the felling was. _

_When Lucy is around Natsu her heart would do funny things. She would always blush madly when he gives her a toothy grin. Her small little heart would beat a hundred times faster if he's so close to her, or even touches her. These feelings were so annoying it's like have butterflies in your stomach, literally. When Lucy finally turned fourteen years old, she finally understands the feeling she's been having. _

_She was in love with Natsu._

_OH MY FREAKIN HONEYS!_

_She was in love with Natsu!_

_She wanted to tell him, fast. But one day changed Natsu and Lucy lives forever. _

"_What you're moving!" Lucy exclaimed. She was in shock and she was in the verge of tears. Natsu took Lucy by the hand. _

"_I'm sorry Luce, but my dad got a job in California." Natsu stated (__**a/n: sorry, couldn't find a place.**__)_

_Tears started to come out of Lucy's eyes. Her bottom lip was trembling in fear on how she will lose Natsu forever. "But you can't leave. I will miss forever." _

_Natsu gave her a sympathetic smile before hugging her. "I know you will and I will miss you too. But I will come back in no time; it's only for three years." Lucy hugged Natsu tighter – not wanting for him to leave. _

"_Natsu don't go. I-I love you, Natsu." Lucy said. Natsu pulled away from their hug and wiped Lucy's tears away with his thumb. He gave her a small smile before kissing her softly on the lips. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. The kiss was full of meanings: love, kindness, passion. Lucy didn't want him to leave she want him to stay with her for eternity. There lips moved in sync with each other's. Finally, Natsu pulled away, breathing hard, resting his forehead on hers. He intertwines both of Lucy's hands with his. Oh how he loves this girl. He hated to see her cry it would leave a sharp pain in his heart. _

"_I love you too, Luce." He said kissing her temple. "But I have to go, and I promise to never forget you." _

_Lucy stuck out her bottom lip and she was brimming with tears. "I promise not to forget you too, Natsu Dragneel." They kissed one more time before Igneel – Natsu's father – started to call him. Natsu gave Lucy a tight embrace. He was about to leave before saying one more thing to Lucy. _

"_Lucy Heartifillia, when I come back, I want to marry you right away!" Natsu shouted. Lucy hands were on her mouth before shouting. _

"_Okay dimwit, come back and marry me!" _

_He gave her one last toothy grin and left her. Lucy was now on her knees crying. _

"_Natsu!" _

**Aw, this was so sad. I love how those two fell deeply in love with each other. It makes me sad how Natsu has to leave for his father's job. Man, tears are coming out of my eyes. *Sobs quietly to herself.***

**xxAniAnimexx: Why did you have to make this chapter so sad? *Starts crying***

**Black Phoenix: I don't know!**

***Both of them started to cry loudly and there was now an ocean full of tears.***

**xxAniAnimexx: Well, we hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Black Phoenix: See yah next time, bye!**

**This chapter was brought to you by: Ocean tears. A water full of xxAniAnimexx and Black Phoenix tears. You can get this water from Kmart, Wal-Mart, Shop Rite, and any other store. **


	5. Author's Note Important Please Read!

**Author's Note: Important please read! Hey fanfiction lovers, sorry if you think this is an update. Look the problem is my computer's broken- so I won't be able to update Princess meets Dragon. My co-Author, xxAniAnimexx is going to take exams soon, so good luck for her. I'm taking a test soon from the Pennsylvania State Department (now you know what state I live in) Sorry, I and xxAniAnimexx may or may not be able to update as much. Blame my dumb ass computer, but here's one good news. I can type it on my phone! You may be like "oh, she finally figured it out," or "damn, she's hype." Another foul language by the way, I have to stop that. I know I'm hype but I won't be able to update that much. I think I can ask my co-author, and my very special friend,xxAniAnimexx to update but I want her to study for her exams. I really want her to pass it and I want to pass mine as well. BUT I PROMISE YOU, XXANIANIMEXX AND I WILL GET BACK AT THE STORY. We want you guys to enjoy and love this story. Warning to all readers: story may contain a little fluff. Wow, I freakin talk so damn much.**

**xxAniAnimexx: You really so talk so much! I feel like sleping already.**

**Black Phoenix: Geez, I even said good luck to you on your exams. Why do you jave to be a meanie. *Pouts* **

**xxAniAninexx: I'm not mean but thank you for saying Good Luck! *Smiles***

**Black Phoenix: You are so welcome. **

**xxAniAnimexx: Good Luck to you too. And lets kick some ass on these exams/tests. **

***Giggles***

**Black Phoenix: Hell yeah!**

**We are sorry for our profanity. Check out xxAniAnimexx stories, and check out aint what i got drabble for NaLu.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Oki Doki, guess who just got her computer fixed. Me! Yeah, so now my computer is working again, thank god. I spent so many days without using a computer but some people do not even have a computer so I shouldn't be the one complaining. You guys are the freaking best for reviewing my story. I feel like I can die happy now. *Sniffs.* Tehee, please review because your reviews makes me happier. **

**xxAniAnimexx: Reviews are the best. They are SUPER DUPER-TASTIC!**

**Black Phoenix: Yep they are so AWSOME-SAUCE! **

**xxAniAnimexx: We hope you like the story.**

**Black Phoenix: If you do, please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I do, then Fairy tail 2 would have been came out. **

"Arrogant bastard." Lucy scoffs. But a small smile crept upon the girl's face. Lucy gathered all of her belongings, grabbed her homework, and then followed Natsu out. Lucy was still astonish on how Natsu grown these couple of years. He is so much….different than she imagine. But he still way immature like she will always remember. She remembered how Natsu approached her during school. He would always embarrass the meatballs out of her. When Lucy somewhat developed feelings for the guy, he wouldn't even notice the _hints_ she would give him. Natsu would always be so _possessive _when she's around. Lucy didn't know if Natsu had some-sorta crush on her but she would always laugh at the thought. But when that day Lucy finally realizes she's in love with him, which was the worst – yet lovable day ever.

_I wonder if he remembers our promise_. She thought.

Lucy laughed bitterly at the thought. Yeah, like the dense Natsu would remember _that_. He couldn't even remember the last time he took his cat a shower. Lucy scrunched up her nose in disgust. Natsu was pretty sloppy.

"Hey Luce, you okay?" Lucy eyes stared at the salmon haired boy in front of her. She didn't recognize who it was until she saw a glimpse of his pink hair. Her eyes beamed with excitement.

"Natsu!" exclaimed Lucy. She gave him one big bear hug. Natsu chuckled a bit before putting his arms around her waist. He didn't know what's gotten into the blonde, but he indeed enjoyed her hugs. Lucy hasn't changed a bit when he remembered the last time he saw her. But she did grown a bit, well verbally; she was a tad bit the same height as him. Well, if you include shoulders. Natsu breathed in the scent of the blonde's hair. Yum, strawberry. Lucy finally pulled away from their hugged an eyed him up and down.

Natsu arched an eyebrow. "Like what you see, Luce." He couldn't help but teased the blonde a little. Lucy cheeks went ablaze, quirked an eyebrow, her lips parted in straight line. She crossed her arms and tapped her index finger in a wistful manner. She finally let out an exasperating sigh.

"What in the name of Mavis are you doing here," Lucy asked. Her lips pursed, Natsu laughed on how so _mature_ she become. Well, it was _his_ Lucy after all. Natsu cocked his head to the side then pouted cutely.

"Am I not allowed to be here?" Lucy chewed on her bottom lip – that became habit suddenly – and flailed her hands. There was a part of her on how she realized that Natsu became really _sexy_ in her taste of liking. Lucy pushed that thought away.

"I thought you were in California with your dad," Lucy pointed out. She tucked blonde strands of her hair behind her ear.

"I was,"

"You were?"

"Yeah, and I decided to come back and visit you."

"…"

"Okay my dad got a job here."

"Oh, how's he doing by the way?"

"He's doing fine, still an old fart but fine."

"…"

"What?"

"Do not call your parents an 'old fart'!"

"Fine _mom_."

"…"

"Ow, Lucy that hurts."

"Good."

"Meanie!"

Lucy laughed at there usual bicker with one another. She really did miss this. Lucy took a quick glance at Natsu – who was rubbing his shoulder – she gave herself a small smile. She was glad he's back. But her insides were dying to know if Natsu still remembered there promise.

"Hey Natsu," She said. Lucy regretted saying those two words but her mouth doesn't listen to her. Nastu only hummed a response. He was still busy rubbing his shoulder. Lucy rolled her eyes, it couldn't _that_ bad. Well, she did remember arm wrestling Natsu when they were about ten years old. She won of course. Natsu was such a weakling back then. Pfft. He's still is a weakling.

"Do you remember our promise we made for each other?" Lucy said. She wanted to slap herself by letting that slip out. Natsu furrowed his eyebrows.

"Promise?" He stared at her dumbfounded. Then blinked. Finally his onyx eyes beamed like a little child's. Typical Natsu. "Was the promise about sharing food with each other!?"

Lucy bit the inside of her cheek, he was such a child.

"No Natsu," Lucy stated, "our promise was not sharing food with each other."

Natsu pursed his lips then clicked his tongue. Lucy hated when he does that – it annoys her.

"Lucy I don't remember any other promises," Natsu stated simply. Lucy gave him a small smile but have the pain feeling in her chest. It was kind of disappointing that he didn't remember their _promise_. Lucy frowns a bit.

"Why'd you ask?" Natsu said. He didn't like the look on Lucy's face. It pained him a little that he didn't remember there promise. Whatever the promise was, it seems to him that it was important to Lucy.

"Never mind Natsu," Lucy said giving him a small smile. "It's not important."

He knew that she was lying. Lucy would always force herself to smile when she's lying.

"Would you mine telling me the promise?" Natsu persisted. Lucy licked her lips and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why don't you figure that out yourself, pinky." Lucy snapped. Natsu stared at her in shock and raised his arms defensively.

"Sorry." Lucy said. She didn't mean to snap like that.

"It's okay." Natsu didn't mind one bit of figuring out what the promise was. He would not sleep at night until he figures it out.

**I am finally done! Wow, that took longer then I intended to. Review please. **


	7. Chapter 5

**Kawii! Heh, I'm back guys with chapter five of the story. You guys always rock. Your review for this story is so AWSOME-SAUCE! I read every review – which is twenty six – and there amazing. Thanks a whole lot, guys. Eeep! Fairy Tail is coming back, yeah. I heard that it was coming back on April 5, 2014. I cannot wait. **

**Did you guys saw the latest chapter of the manga? Asuka is **_**so cute**_**. She even asked Natsu and Lucy to kiss, aw. Too bad, Happy stole Natsu's kiss with Lucy. I was kind of disappointed, but now I know that Hiro is a freaking NaLu shipper. Yeah!**

**Thanks to all those reviews. Shout out to: **

_**Diamond Maker**_

_**WaterDragonMaverick**_

_**Wow**_

_**Guest**_

_**Nashi124**_

_**Dsfjhdjkdjgkghjf**_

_**Whydoihavetosay**_

_**Sono-chan**_

_**DemonDoraguniru**_

_**Nashi**_

_**Anonymous**_

_**NaLuforever48**_

_**Angelic Shadow123**_

_**NaLu**_

_**Guest**_

_**Debra**_

_**Guest**_

_**xxAniAminexx**_

**Those are all the amazing reviews that like this story. I will give a shout out to the followers next time, but there are a lot of you, so I just shout to a few people. **

**Thanks xxAniAnimexx for helping me with this story, and giving me some ideas. The plot seems to thicken with all her ideas. **

**xxAniAnimexx: Aw, thanks, that's so sweet of you. **

**Black Phoenix: You're Welcome.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail + Manga = Hiro Mashima. **

**On to the story!**

* * *

_Previously on Princess Meets Dragon: "Would you mine telling me the promise?" Natsu persisted. Lucy licked her lips and furrowed her eyebrows._

_"Why don't you figure that out yourself, pinky." Lucy snapped. Natsu stared at her in shock and raised his arms defensively._

_"Sorry." Lucy said. She didn't mean to snap like that._

_"It's okay." Natsu didn't mind one bit of figuring out what the promise was. He would not sleep at night until he figures it out._

Lucy was currently walking down the hallway with Natsu behind her tail. She wanted to introduce her friends to Natsu. She wonders if Natsu won't embarrass her like the other times before in middle school. Every time Lucy makes a new friend, Natsu have to meet them to make sure there is an _exception _to their friendship with Lucy. Yep, those were really hard times for her. It was such a pain having this _guy_ as your childhood best friend. But she was glad that he's back, though. The only thing that bothers her is that he doesn't remember their promise. It's leaving a painful feeling in Lucy's chest area. The only reason why she never told him the promise was because she wanted him to figure it out by himself. Therefore, she could not help in any way.

"Lucy, do I have to meet your friends?" Natsu asked. He seems slightly annoyed, both of his eyebrows raised, and he clicked his tongue. Which to his surprise annoyed the hell out of Lucy? Lucy clutched her books tightly, and pulls it closer to her chest. She gnawed on her bottom lip and bit the inside of her cheek. She pouted like a dog. It never occurred to Natsu that he thought she was _cute_ like that.

"Oh come on Natsu," Lucy stated, "I promise you my friends are _amazing_ but they are _weirdoes_. You'll like them."

Natsu rolled his eyes, towered over her, to slightly intimidate Lucy because was a bit taller than her. Natsu's forehead laid on Lucy's – his warm breath tickling her creamy skin. Lucy's cheeks went instantly ablaze. Natsu smirked playfully at her as he saw her reaction. He immediately pulled away – slapped his leg – threw his head back, and laugh.

"You're right," Natsu chuckled. "Your friends _will_ be amazing after I asked how they met you." Natsu ruffled Lucy's golden locks as he gave her a toothy grin. Natsu walked away leaving Lucy a bit annoyed.

"He's such a dork," Lucy muttered, "_but_ he's my dork." Lucy rushed to Natsu's side, holding her books underneath her right arm.

"Wait up Natsu."

* * *

Lucy found her friends in the cafeteria, chatting amongst them, and enjoying each others company. Lucy smiles before grabbing Natsu's hand and ran towards the table. Her books she were holding was now underneath her left hand. As she finally reached towards their table, everyone eyes were on Lucy, welcoming her.

"Guys, I want you to meet my friend Natsu," Lucy introduced. Natsu gave her friends a small little wave, Lucy's friends eyes were shot wide before grinning like idiots. Lisanna rushed to Natsu and jumped on him, giving him a nice big bear hug. Everyone else circled around Natsu greeting him and welcoming him to there table. Natsu was shocked at first – returning the hug Lisanna gave him before nostalgic rushed over him like a can of lightning.

"Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Lisanna, Mira-_san_, Elfman, Levy-_chan_, and…..Wendy!" Natsu shouted. Lucy was in the background – confusion written all over her face. She indeed needed an explanation for this.

"What, you guys met already?" Lucy asked. Natsu gave her a small smile and nod. Lucy was taken back by shocked. Who knew that Natsu met Lucy's friend already. _Ahem_, there friends already. Gray gave Natsu a fist punch and glance over at Lucy giving her a wicked smile.

"Yeah, I met this flame-head in kindergarten," Gray informed Lucy, "and so did Erza." \

Lucy stood there a gaped. "Really?" She squeaked.

"Yeah, I met Natsu in third grade." Lisanna said smiling like an idiot. She still gave Natsu a side hug.

"I met him in a coffee shop." Mirajane said.

"I met him at the library." Levy said while not averting her gaze on the book she was reading.

Gray laughed. "Like this flame-head _would_ ever go to the library." The corner of Lucy's lip twitched into an inane smile.

"Yeah, I cannot believe Natsu even _considered_ going to the library." Wendy said. Wendy was Natsu's little sister. Lucy supposedly forgotten that, but it didn't make sense to her that Natsu went to California and Wendy did not.

"Hey!" Natsu said slightly offended. Everybody slapped there legs and laugh. Lucy skimmed the upper right hand corner of her lips, and giggled.

"I'm glad that all of you guys met before." Lucy said while putting her books down onto the table. "I was beginning to worry that you will **not** like him. I know he's such a pain in the ass."

"Lucy," Natsu whined. Lucy rolled her eyes, and hugged Natsu from behind. Mirajane could not help but smirked playfully.

"So you guys _are_ dating." Mirajane said. A coy smile played on the snow white hair girl's lips. There was a tint of pink spread across Lucy's cheeks. Natsu, of course, were oblivious, for he was bickering with Gajeel and Gray.

Lisanna tilted her head and smiled. "Of course Mira-_nee_. I mean look at them they are so cute." Lucy's cheek went ten shades of pink. Erza and Wendy couldn't help but giggled. Levy adjusted her glasses, and stared at her blonde friend.

"No were not dating," Lucy sputtered. She was still a little dazed at the thought of her and Natsu dating. She took a quick glance at Natsu – who she was holding his waist – and redden some more. That was impossible for Natsu and her to date.

"Really Lu-_chan_, I thought Natsu and you would make a good couple." Levy said as she examines her friends. Lucy let go of Natsu and grabbed her books, as she heard the bell rang.

All of them groans and walked to class leaving Natsu and Lucy in the cafeteria. Natsu notices Lucy in a deep thought, and poked her arm.

"What the hell Natsu?" Lucy said. Natsu bit the inside of his cheek trying to held his laugh.

"Sorry wanted to know if you're alive."

"..."

"What?"

"Sometimes I wondered why I'm friends with _you_." Lucy stated simply.

"Lucy!"

Lucy giggles and tugs her belongings under her arms. Natsu arched an eyebrow before grabbing all of her books, and held it underneath his right arms. He held his left hand out for the girl – assuming she would hold it. Lucy cocked her head to the side.

"What?" Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Hold my hand you weirdo." Natsu said. Lucy mouth made an "O" shape before blushing beet red. She hesitated at first before Natsu grabbed the girl's hand, for he began running off to class with her.

Lucy swore she saw twinkling stars around Natsu, and smiled. "It's really good to have you back Natsu."

**How was that? Sorry to leave yah there – dying to see what happens next of the story. Heh, I'm an evil person. **

**xxAniAnimexx: Review if you want her to update faster.**

**Black Phoenix: Yep and favorite/follow.**

**xxAniAnimexx: The story is looking good so far.**

**Black Phoenix: Thanks. I hope I reach like 100 reviews and a whole lot of favorites than followers. **

**xxAniAnimexx: That would be kind of tricky, but first make the chapters longer and leave more cliffhangers. You need the readers to die, for leaving them with suspense. **

**Black Phoenix: True. I will do that.**

_**You need to buy some Oreos **_

_**Oreos, Oreos, Oreos,**_

_**Because Oreos make you feel good. **_

_**Cha. **_


	8. Chapter 6

**Holy Christmas Nuts! I haven't updated Princess meets Dragon in awhile. You are probably like, "what the hell have you been doing?!" or like, "oh, so now you want to update. I've been waiting forever." Well, at least I am updating now. Ya know, have you ever wondered my inspiration creating Princess meets Dragon. It was the shoujo manga called Nagareboshi Lens. I just thought the manga was so cute. It was a delightful and splendid manga. So, I decided to create this story. Oh, I have something to say….**

**D-GRAY MAN GOT ME GOING CRAZY!**

**Ahem, as you can see, I was reading D-Gray Man's manga while I was slacking off a bit. It was an amazing shounen manga I have ever read. Once I found out Allen Walker was a Noah (spoiler for people who haven't read it) I was like, "WHAT THE HECK?! ALLEN WALKER IS A NOAH. MANGA, DON'T YOU PLAY WITH ME!" So yeah, and when I thought that Kanada died I was defiantly like, "NO, WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE, HE DIDN'T DESERVE THIS. DANG THIS FREAKING MANGA. HE WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO DIE! NOW, WHO IS GOING TO ENTERTAIN ME.? ALLEN AND HIM ARE SDO FUNNY WHEN THEY'RE BICKERING WITH ONE ANOTHER! WHY?! I AM GOING TO KILL EVERONE IN THIS MANGA. INCLUDING ALLEN WALKER!" **

**Another spoiler I gave you. I was also busy with school and personal stuff. Luckily, my life is back in order, so now I can update. Yay! Thanks for all the people for sticking with my habits of not updating in a whole month. **

**xxAniAnimexx: Shut up! People don't care about your ramble, now just start the story.**

**Black Phoenix: Okay I will, just give me a sec with the disclaimer.**

**xxAniAnimexx: Ya know what, I'll do the disclaimer.**

**Black Phoenix: Okay?! *walks away***

**xxAniAnimexx: Disclaimer: Fairy Tail = Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**On to the story!**

"_Natsu, you're cute when you're nervous," said the small petite blonde. Her arms were behind her back, and she was wearing a pink dress with white sneakers. Her hair was tied up into a small short ponytail. _

**What, who are you?**

"_Natsu lets go play outside, c'mon," said the blonde. She ran, her head pivoted slightly towards Natsu's direction. She was watching him if he will run away, or play hide-and-go-seek with her. _

**Who are you? I don't know who you are? Please tell me. **

_The girl kept running and running. Her head was still turned, and her eyes were closed. A ghost of a smile played on the girl's lips. Her cheeks were rosy pink. Natsu reached out his tan hand for her. He wanted to feel the girl's smooth hands clasped with his rough and much bigger hands. _

"_Were almost there Natsu," the blonde said. She kept on running until Natsu couldn't see her. _

**Don't go, you haven't told me your name. Don't go.**

"_Were here Natsu," the blonde said. Her small cute voice was still resounding in his ears. _

**No!**

Natsu woke up with a start. His heart hammering like crazy, sweat was pouring down his neck. And his chest was heaving. He bit his lower lip, his hands winding up in his salmon hair.

"What was that all about?" Natsu asked, murmuring softly, "Was that a dream? Who was that girl?" Natsu eyes peered toward his blue feline cat. Happy – the name of his cat – was peacefully having a nice sleep. Natsu smiled a bit, he looked over to his clock. It read:

**3:45 AM**

Natsu shrugged a bit, his head on the pillow. Natsu fingered with his bracelet (Lucy gave him on his 14th birthday) and sigh.

"Can't get all worked up because of that dream," Natsu declared. Said the boy's eyes slowly fluttered closed.

* * *

Lucy yawned quietly, her face in the palm of her hand, she sighed. Chemistry is so boring, she thought. Lucy drummed her fingers on the desk, staring up at the board, she muttered.

"Ugh, I just want to get out of here." Levy giggled quietly at her best friend. Her hands on the number two pencil, she can agree on Lucy that chemistry is boring. Heck, she didn't even know half of what her teacher said. Levy balanced the pencil on her nose, her hands on her knees. She watched Lucy giggled, making her smile faintly. Natsu sighed in his seat. He carefully laid his head on the desk, pouting like a child.

"What the hell is the teacher talking about," Natsu whispered. Lucy had the urge to roll her eyes, and so she followed that urge.

"Natsu-" Lucy began, her eyes narrowed like scissors, "- you have to pay more attention." Natsu's head shot up, staring at the girl, a gaped. Lucy bit her lower lip; she wanted to laugh at his expression.

Natsu pointed at Lucy accusingly. "You have no reason to say, Lucy," Natsu retorted. Natsu's hands fiddled with his t-shirt. He looked down at his notebook, the page was butter white.

Lucy raised an eyebrow; Natsu rolled his eyes at her. She glanced at his notebook which his page had no notes. At least she has notes.

"See Natsu, at least I have notes, you don't," Lucy replied, matter-of-factly. Natsu snorted at her. Lucy hates it when he does that. Gray, who was trying to pay attention, eyes narrowed dangerously. Daring someone to meet his eyes. He clunked on his notebook. His eyes peered towards Natsu, he glowered.

"Can you shut up," Gray said, highly aggravated, "I want to learn."

Natsu rolled his eyes, shrugged his shoulders, and tilted his head, As if the pose meant to say, _do you think I care_. Natsu playfully smirked at Gray. He clicked his tongue and glared.

"Bite your tongue, ice-princess." Natsu stated simply. Gray threw Natsu a vicious glare, daring him to say that again.

"What did you say, flame-head," Gray said, his feet stubbornly apart. Natsu bite off his fingernails.

"You heard me." Lucy watched as the two idiots bickered with one another. She gazed ahead at the teacher, how come he's not noticing this? Lucy sighs, she glance over at Levy who was currently reading book. Her head pivoted towards Gajeel, who currently joined the bickering.

_All of them are idiots_. Lucy thought.

Erza's eyes twitched in annoyance as she heard the boy's argument. She was not happy; she gnawed on her bottom lip.

"Will you shut the hell up," Ezra hissed. Her eyes lowered dangerously at the three trembling boys. The boys gulped in fear; maybe it wasn't the best idea for making Erza mad. Since now her demon side has awaken. Erza is always scary to Natsu ever since he met her in kindergarten.

Lucy rolled her eyes, her head still in the palm of her hand. Finally the bell rang, which means ending chemistry class. Lucy's mouth twitched into a smile. She wanted to jump in the air and yell "finally" but she will keep her desire under her control. The teacher studies the students with the rim of his glasses. He clasped his hands together, licking his upper lip.

"Don't forget to do your homework," the teacher said. He pointed to the packets that were currently lying on the desk, next to the door. Everyone in the class groans including Lucy. Of course Lucy enjoys doing her homework, but chemistry is a bit of a no-no.

Lucy grabbed her belongings and followed her classmates out the door. Her eyes wandered around the hallway (there was a bunch of people) looking for her friends. Once she finally found them she ran towards them.

"Chemistry was so boring," Natsu complained. His back was against the lockers, arms folded, and lips pursed. Erza gave Natsu a smack on the head.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"That's what you get for not letting me focus in chemistry," Erza said. Her hands on her hips, lips were pressed together and eyeing Natsu accusingly as if he committed a crime. Natsu shrugged his shoulders, pouting like a child.

"You could've hit Gray and Gajeel, as well." Natsu said. Erza eyes lit up as she smiled at Natsu for his reason. She glared at Gray and Gajeel (they were trying to run off) and snatch their collars. Gray and Gajeel teeth gritted, trembling in fear.

"Now you won't talk while the teacher talks again, huh," Erza said, shooting daggers at them. The two nodded, bottom of their lips quivering. Erza as a demon was not so fun.

Erza sighed and smiled at them. "Good," She said, dropping both boys on the ground. Gray and Gajeel frown at her but glared viciously at Natsu, who was chuckling softly. Lucy laughed a bit, she had some weird friends. Her eyes stared at Levy who was reading a book. Levy was muttering to herself, smile on her lips, and her cheeks rosy pink.

"What are you reading, Levy?" Lucy asked. Levy smiled at Lucy, a delightful smile, and closed her book. She held the book closely to her chest then pushed it forward so everyone can see.

"I'm reading the _Dragon Heir_," Levy said. Natsu's eyes beamed in excitement as he heard the name dragon. Levy rolled her eyes. "And it's not about dragons, if that is what your asking, Natsu." Natsu frowned.

"You're so obsessed with this book, shrimp," Gajeel said. He did felt a twinge of jealously but decided to shake the feeling off. Levy frown at him but pulled the book towards a chest.

"The book is actually good, Gajeel," remarked Levy, "you'll probably like it if you give the book a chance." Levy smirked at him.

Gajeel blinked at the girl, hands fisted at his sides. "I will, and I can prove it to you." Gajeel grabbed the book from Levy ignoring her small little protests, and began reading. Everybody's breathing hitched. Gajeel was actually reading? That's unusual. It only took a matter of seconds to hand back the book to Levy.

Levy blinked at him. She finally smirked while Gajeel rubbed the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed. "See, reading is mine thing not yours, Gajeel." Laughter was heard around the group making Gajeel irritated.

"Whatever," Gajeel left the group while Levy, Gray, and Erza following him. Natsu and Lucy were the only ones left behind. Lucy was going to walk away, but the minute she made one step, Natsu's eyes were clouded with curiosity.

"Natsu are you okay?" Lucy asked. Natsu only response was an "hmph" making Lucy worried.

"Lucy," Natsu said, gaining the girl's full attention, "did you ever have a dream that was trying to tell you something?"

Lucy arched an eyebrow, "a dream trying to tell me something?" Natsu only nodded at her. Lucy bit her lower lip. "No I haven't." Natsu frowned at her leaving a paining sensation in Lucy's chest.

"Oh okay," Natsu mumbled before walking straight ahead.

Lucy frowns deepen. Her eyes clouded with concern for the boy. "Is he sure he's okay?"

* * *

"…..and when I asked him he's okay he didn't even give me a response," Lucy said towards Erza and Levy on the phone. She was currently in her house, sitting on her comfy bed with her feet crossed.

"Maybe he's still wondering about the promise," Erza suggested. Lucy bit off her fingernails, and rubbed her feet repeatedly. Lucy laid her head on her pillow, fingering with her teddy bear.

"Yeah, Erza maybe right," Levy agreed. Levy was still reading her book, shuffling pages. Lucy licked her fingertips before sitting up again on her bed.

"Should I tell him the promise?" Lucy asked, "But I kind of want him to figure it out himself."

Erza smiled, "yeah just let him figure it out himself, or you can ask him what's wrong." Erza suggested, tapping her pencil on the notebook constantly. She lifted her chin up and bit her lower lip. This chemistry homework is hard.

"Yeah but I already tried that," Lucy reminded her, waving her hands for answers. She sighs in aggravation. "Look I see you guys tomorrow." Lucy ended her call and laid herself on the bed. Her arms and legs spread apart, blonde hair by her neck. She grabbed her teddy bear and held it close to her. She was now in fetal position.

"I hope you'll remember the promise soon, Natsu," Lucy said. Her eyes flutter closed dreaming about her tan friend.

* * *

**I hope you'll enjoy the chapter. It felt long to me but it's probably a short chapter for ya'll. Please review guys, and followed/favorite the story. Thanks for all of the reviewers on the last chapter. **

**xxAniAnimexx: We'll see you next time.**

**Black Phoenix: Bye. **


End file.
